Solae
Solae is the second largest island in Orin. Hosting the Three Sun Cities. Solae is the most varied island out of all, with massive forests in the north and mountain ranges in the east. Most of Solae is made up of large temperate forests and grasslands. The largest lake is very close to Sol, containing most of the island's aquatic life. Three Sun Cities The Three Sun Cities of Solae are Sol, Asar and Daedalon. All located on Solae, the three cities are currently in a pact that unifies their military and allows free trade between them. All three cities offer a unique feel to them and fulfill different roles within the world. Sol Sol is the shining city. The first true city to be built on any island. It's considered to be the most beautiful, with eccentric architecture. Gold and white permeate throughout the entire city. Located in the center-most part of the island. It’s surrounded by long stretches of grasslands, rivers and flower fields. The main trade of this city is food. Due to the abundance of flatland and rivers within its borders, it can employ a wide arrange of farmers to supply itself and trade with the other cities. The layout of Sol is circular, it has one outer wall manned at all times by the Solaen Wardens. Immediately inside the city there are 5 sectors, each serving their own purpose. * The northern sector functions as living area. There are houses sprawling the entire sector. It is the largest sector, taking up around 30% of Sol. * The eastern sector is the warehouse and food storage. Here, citizens and trader can rent sections of warehouses, or entire warehouses themselves. There is cooled storage for food and other services. It takes up 20 % of Sol. * The southern sector is the workshop area. Here, people can craft to their hearts desire. It costs to operate the machines, so visitors and citizens will have to pay up. It takes 15% of Sol. * The western sector is the shop area, here citizens and visitors can buy and sell things. Stalls are set up and people are free to roam around. This takes up 15% of Sol. * The Center is the Law and Royal sector, it has two levels. The ground level is where the lawmen are. They eat, sleep, drink and train here. Connecting to each sector, this means that they can quickly react to any emergency. This includes any possible disaster. The upper (elevated) level is where the leadership of Sol remains. Sol is ruled by a democratically elected ‘’king’’. This ‘’king’’ rules with a council comprised of 11 members for 5 years, before a new election starts. Asar Home of the first airship. This city is located to the west on the edge of the island, facing The First Commonwealth. It’s a large city with many docks, allowing for a constantly flow of ships and people. The city’s main trade is technology. It’s where new technologies are invented, existing ones are improved upon and new ideas can shine. Hosting some of the best education available outside The First Commonwealth. Asar is divided into 3 main levels of city, stacked upon one another. * The lowest level of Asar are the airship docks. Built into a hollow part of the island, the ships fly into designated entry and exit holes, once inside they maneuver through tight docking stations to their designated docking area. Everything is very strictly organized and regulated, making sure no delays occur and no accidents happen. * The middle level is the industrial area. Here there are large furnaces, processing plants and smithy’s producing materials. This is also one of the least policed parts of town, allowing for black market trading, shady deals and a whole host of criminal activities. Along with those industrial buildings, there are a small host of taverns and hostels for those that cannot afford living in the upper levels of town. * The upper level is actually the one of normal ground level, this is where the schools, designs and homes of the average citizen is located. A very functional, clean and organized city, in the shape of a half-full moon. Asar is ruled by the Three. These three are elected by the people of Asar to represent Thought, Strength and The Many. The Three are protected by the Asar's masked swordsmen, the Veiled. Daedalon